Fate, la niña de los ojos rojos
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate es una niña cuyos ojos problemas le han de causar. Viviendo con ello día a día en Midchilda, probablemente, su suerte esta Navidad esté a punto de cambiar… NanoFate. Basado en Rodolfo, el Reno de la Nariz Roja.


_**Sinopsis: **__Fate es una niña cuyos ojos problemas le han de causar. Viviendo con ello día a día en Midchilda, probablemente, su suerte esta Navidad esté a punto de cambiar… NanoFate. Basado en Rodolfo, el Reno de la Nariz Roja._

_**Fate, la niña de los ojos rojos**_

_**Por: Kida Luna**_

_**Entrega especial navideña ;)**_

_**Basada en la historia-canción de Rodolfo, el Reno.**_

En la pequeña villita de Midchilda, había una escuela a la cual todos los niños asistían con alegría. La nieve blanca de los cielos caía, y las risas por doquier tocaban su sinfonía.

Oh, sí, qué bonita, ¡qué bonita que era Midchilda!

-"¡Fate, Fate ven acá! –gruñó una voz pasmosa- ¡No corras de mí, chiquilla tramposa!"

Unos pequeños zapatitos de charol saltaron con brío por la blanca nieve, corriendo y jugando con sumo ahínco. La niña dio la vuelto y rió, mientras su hermana una bola de nieve a su rostro arrojó.

-"¡Quietas las dos!" –de nuevo la madre gritó.

La menor fue a dar contra el níveo suelo, riendo mientras su cara seguía cubierta por el esponjoso velo. Y atentos a las risas infantiles, algunos mayores se acercaron con sus sonrisas muy gentiles.

-"¡Qué tiernas!" –corearon algunas señora bien febriles.

-"Oh, pero no te quedes ahí, ¡levántate, cariño!"

Y un par de manos la alzaron en menos de un guiño. La niña sacudió su cabeza y quitó de su cara la nieve, con rápida destreza; su hermanita Alicia se acercó, ayudándola en su faena.

Y entonces, alguien exclamó:

-"¡Pero qué es eso! –espanto fue la reacción- ¡Miren sus ojos!"

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Qué terrible, pero miren qué rojos!"

Y la pobre Fate se asustó, corriendo detrás de su madre y ocultando su rostro. Alicia las mejillas infló y a punto de replicar se quedó, cuando una mano posándose en su hombro le dijo que no.

-"¿Madre?" –susurró.

-"¡Señora, llévese a su niña, por favor! Qué mal agüero de seguro, ¡que un poquito más y a todos lanza un embrujo!"

-"¡Silencio, se los pido! A mi hija en paz dejen, que ella nada les debe. Andando –llamó a sus niñas-, vámonos ya, Alicia, Fate."

Y ambas asintieron, siguiendo a Precia Testarossa, quien cuidadosa las ve y las protege.

Caminaron lejos, directo hacia la escuela, las dos niñas de nuevo, riendo sin pena. Las pupilas violetas miraron a la niña, ¿y qué haría Precia si ella no estaba y a Fate le buscaban riña?

Y entonces pensó que tendría que confiar en Alicia. En minutos estuvieron al frente, la gran estructura alta, blanca e imponente; se despidió con su mejor sonrisa y dejó que entrasen a clases sus dos hijas.

Entraron despacio, mirando a todos lados, e ingresando a su salón, los ojos de Fate fueron cerrados. Alicia le observó mientras ella misma se presentaba ante el grupo, su vista marrón no dejando a su hermana ni un minuto.

Ya todos enternecidos y alegres estaban, cuando fue el turno de la menor de despabilarse y hablar. Por desgracia, al momento de abrir sus párpados, una ola de sorpresa y burla se esparció como quien esparce a las aves el pan.

Pobrecilla, decían algunos, ¡pero que ni venga, aquí no hay asientos!, rugían otros; y todo alboroto ni más ni menos que por sus dos ojos rojos.

_Fate __es esa niña, que tenía los ojos  
__Rojos como la grana, ¡y de un brillo singular!  
__Todos sus compañeros, ¡se reían sin parar!  
__Y nuestra__ buena amiga, no paraba de llorar…_

-"¡Silencio, silencio todos!" –aplacó la profesora.

Y señalando dos asientos hasta el fondo, las hermanas caminaron, una cabizbaja, y la otra muy defensora. La clase comenzó, entre enseñanzas y risillas, obligando a Fate no hacer más que ocultar su avergonzada miradilla.

-"No les hagas caso –alguien murmuró-, así como estás, te ves bien bonita" –y le sonrió.

La rubia menor alzó la cabeza y volteó hacia su izquierda, observando a otra pequeña, dedicarle una expresión tierna. Dos coletas castañas y enormes ojos azules, se preguntó quién sería aquella amigable extraña.

Y fue así como la conoció, Nanoha Takamachi, la niña que en su primera amiga se convirtió.

" – " – "

El tiempo pasó y Fate creció, como todos los días, a su escuela siempre responsable ella acudió. Tal cual su costumbre, fue la primera en llegar, siendo seguida de cerca por Alicia, su rubia hermana igual de puntual.

-"Miren nada más aquí quien está –sonó una voz caprichosa-, el foco rojo de la Navidad."

Y las risas no se hicieron esperar. La mayor, furiosa, se levantó sin más.

-"¡Antes de que les cierre la boca, a otro lado váyanse a molestar!"

-"No hablamos contigo, hermana del semáforo peatonal, ¿por qué no dejas a la nena que se defienda, si algo tiene que apelar?"

Los alumnos que recién entraban la risa no pudieron aguantar, burlándose de Fate como todos los días solía pasar. Hasta que alguien dio un golpe en la puerta, y desafiante, caminó hasta el lugar donde la rubia observaba atenta.

Dio media vuelta y gritó:

-"¡A Fate me la dejan en paz! ¿O es que quieren que a todos los vaya con el director a acusar?"

Todos temblaron y tomaron su lugar, pues bien sabido era, que a Nanoha Takamachi, no había que hacerla rabiar. Ocultando sus risitas otra joven se acercó, también de 15 años y con picardía agregó:

-"Qué envidia, qué envidia –a Fate en la espalda palmeó-. Mira que tener quien te defienda, ¿no es lo más tierno que has visto?" –un guiñó le ofreció.

La aludida bajó la cabeza con un sonrojo y Alicia rió suavemente ante las ocurrencias de Arisa Bannings, mientras alguien más se acercaba y se paraba al lado de Takamachi. De cabellos violetas y ojos azules llenos de ternura, era nada más que Suzuka Tsukimura.

-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó preocupada.

Y la afectada afirmó, sintiéndose de repente aliviada. Las clases comenzaron y tan impaciente como siempre, la castaña a su izquierda le preguntó cómo estaba, pasándole un pedazo de papel rápidamente.

"_¿Está todo bien, Fate-chan? Lamento no haber venido antes, ¡pero vaya que esa gente no es de soportar! Yo no creo que tus ojos parezcan __un faro, ya sabes lo que pienso, que son los más bonitos, ¡y no tienen nada de raro, por supuesto!"_

Y divertida por las palabras, tomó un lápiz y escribió su respuesta, dobló la hoja de nuevo y se la devolvió puntual y presta. A Nanoha le sonrió, la castaña rió torpemente, pero eso no importó, sólo lo que la rubia había escrito anteriormente.

"_Sí, estate tranquila. Ya estoy acostumbrada, suele pasar todos los días, es cosa de cada mañana; gracias por defenderme y por decir que son bonitos mis ojos, aunque tú y yo sabemos que aquí el problema es que sean rojos._

_Me alegra tenerte conmigo, de verás, pero mejor atendemos las clases o nos meteremos en problemas."_

Y así transcurrió el día, hasta que cada quien tomó el camino a casa. Y justo en la vuelta de la esquina, minutos después que Alicia con una amiga fuera a realizar un trabajo, los personajes de antes tomaron a Fate sin darle tiempo a un atajo.

-"¡La calle está por acá, cuesta abajo! ¿Cuánto te pagan por hacerla de semáforo?"

-"Con esos ojos que son de fuego, ¿estás segura que no vienes del infierno?"

-"¿Qué quieren de mí? –al fin contestó- ¡Nada les he hecho! ¡Déjenme ir!"

Los jóvenes allí reunidos rieron una vez a la par, diciéndole foco, lucecita, fuego y muchas cosas más. Dejándola al fin sola, Fate se retiró a caminar, percibiendo dentro de sí las enormes ganas de querer llorar.

¿Por qué tan malos con ella tenían que ser?

Pateó la nieve fuertemente, una y otra vez con su pie; se detuvo ante un montículo totalmente blanco, agarró un poco y trató de untarse en la cara el blando material con sus manos.

Se dijo que cubriendo sus ojos, todo estaría resuelto, pero así no podía ver por dónde iba, hasta que chocó con algo que la mandó al suelo. Sacudió su cabeza y levantó la mirada, allí frente a ella, había una niña peinada en una trenza.

Más baja que ella y de ojos azules, porte temerario allí entre tantos abedules. Un duende a su lado estaba, dedujo por lo bajito que parecía, y cargando un saco en una mano estaba la pequeña niña.

-"¿Por qué caminas con la vista tapada?"

-"Para que nadie me vea ni se burle de mi mirada" –bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo callada.

La visitante se presentó y dijo que se llamaba Vita Claus, su acompañante era en efecto un duende, un fiel ayudante; así que auxiliando a Fate a levantarse, la invitó con ella, a visitar su taller que era muy grande.

No sabiendo qué decir, teniendo a alguien tan importante al frente, la rubia aceptó sin siquiera poder negarse. Así que sosteniendo su panza, rellena de pelusa como buen Santa, la pelirroja apuntó con un dedo hacia un lugar que no estaba muy lejos.

Era el taller de Vita Claus, duendes por aquí y por allá, juguetes por doquier, listos para entregar. Fate miró asombrada, tantos colores y matices, demasiadas cosas bonitas, carritos, muñecos, trineos ¡y hasta payasitos que hacían chistes!

-"¡Wow!" –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

De repente, la pelirroja la jaló del brazo, indicándole con la cabeza el enorme pino, adornado desde el pico hasta la raíz. Millones de esferas brillantes, serpientes de luces y diferentes muñecos que oscilaban de sus ramas danzantes.

Y justo a un lado, un enorme trineo, bien pulido y fascinante. Fate se acercó, asombrada, y sus manos por la fina madera pasó, ¡era el trineo de Santa! Volteó a ver Vita Claus con ilusión, quien tan sólo asintió, y de un salto adentro la rubia se acomodó.

_Pero Navidad llegó__,  
__Vita Claus bajó.  
__Y a Fate la eligió,  
__¡Por su singular mirar!_

Una mano enguantada de negro acarició sus cabellos, y oyó a la pequeña decir que ese año necesitaba ayudantes navideños.

-"Y tal vez, si te esfuerzas –le guiñó el ojo-, tú podrías esta Navidad, montar también mi trineo."

La sonrisa de Fate fue grande, y asintió, no podía esperar a su hermana y a su madre para contarles.

" – " – "

El frío en Midchilda era insoportable, así que frotó sus manos bien juntas, tratando de buscar calor, cuando una voz cerca suyo llamó su atención.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La aludida se giró y mostró una gran sonrisa, reconociendo a la niña que a su lado aparecía. Le contó a Nanoha Takamachi lo que le había ocurrido, mientras caminaban las dos y la noche ya había caído.

-"¡Eso es fabuloso! –exclamó contenta- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, podrías salir elegida para Nochebuena!"

La castaña se aferró a su brazo y ambas comenzaron a reír, Fate olvidó sus ojos por un momento y se dejó por su amiga conducir. Caminaron un rato, platicando, charlando, y bolas de nieve la una a la otra arrojando.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Voy a enfermarme por tu culpa!" –espetó nada más.

-"¡No importa! –contestó divertida- Si eso llega a pasar, yo te voy a cuidar."

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Como nunca –le sonrió-, deja de preocuparte, ¡es Navidad, Fate-chan!"

La rubia asintió, empezando a sentir el frío en sus manos, así que fregó sus guantes mientras a ambas las iluminaba la luz de un faro; de repente, su amiga tomó sus palmas y las cubrió con las suyas, Fate tan sólo la miró, podía percibir una calidez que era única.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan bonito, ése que espantaba así como si nada al frío? Entonces la vio sonreír y abrir la boca una y otra vez, diciendo cosas que por alguna razón Fate no pudo comprender.

Ladeó la cabeza confundida, perdida en algún punto del más allá. Sólo cuando Nanoha Takamachi posó sus dedos en sus muñecas, fue que la rubia regresó a la realidad.

-"¿Qué?" –susurró apenas.

-"¡Ponme atención! –murmuró cuidadosa- ¿Ya viste en dónde estamos?"

Revisó los alrededores, un poco dudosa, ¿a qué se refería? ¡Pero claro que estaban en Midchilda! ¿Por qué tanta precaución?

-"Nyahaha, vaya que eres despistada –se rió-, ¿por qué no volteas hacia arriba?"

La rubia hizo lo pedido y alzó la mirada, soltó un gritito de sorpresa y bajó la vista, ¡ahora sí que estaba apenada! Un arco en espirales rojas y blancas sobre sus cabezas se elevaba, y colgando desde la punta, un muérdago se tambaleaba.

-"¿Cierras los ojos?" –pidió una Nanoha avergonzada.

-"¿P-Por qué?" –los dedos todavía suavemente presionaban su cara.

-"Sólo hazlo –repitió dulcemente-. Prometo que será un bonito regalo."

Y con esas dulces palabras como un arrullo, Fate Testarossa cerró los ojos, un sonrojo prendiéndose en su cara sin aviso alguno; abrió los labios un poco, su cuerpo temblando de emoción, ¡y ni qué decir del corazón!

Latidos tan fuertes como una estampida, jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida. Y finalmente, el tibio aliento que erizaba su piel, ése que le pertenecía a su mejor amiga…

-"¡Hey, lucecita! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Una voz fuerte y enojada las apartó de inmediato, pobre Fate, habían arruinado su tierno beso. Se dio media vuelta para ver quién llamaba, encontrándose de repente con un niño muy molesto.

De ojos azules y cabellos negros, era Chrono Harlaown, quien de un empujón, apartó a la rubia algo lejos. Estuvo a punto replicar cuando la castaña intervino, mirando ofendida al recién aparecido.

-"Se está haciendo tarde –mencionó despreocupado-, te escoltaré a tu casa, para que no te moleste nadie."

Eso último iba dirigido a la ojirubí, quien quiso gritarle unas cosas hasta que vio a Nanoha a asentir. Tomó a Chrono del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de ahí, no queriendo meter a su amiga en más problemas.

Fate les vio alejarse y bajó la cabeza, un poco triste, un poco indefensa. Alzó la vista brevemente y pidió que la castaña voltease verla, lo deseó fuertemente; e iba a darse por vencida, cuando la cachó dedicándole una sonrisa furtiva.

Los ojos azules le guiñaron antes de volverse al frente y la rubia lanzó un gritito de alegría, ¡Nanoha aún la tenía muy presente!

Sonrió, era hora de volver a casa, debía estar preparada para el día de mañana.

" – " – "

Los cohetes estallaron en el aire mientras las trompetas cantaban con fuerza, el bullicio de la gente haciendo alarde y los edecanes corriendo presurosos de izquierda a derecha.

-"¿Lista para ganar, hermanita?"

Fue la pregunta que le dirigió Alicia, masajeando sus hombros para disipar su nerviosismo. Ese día era uno especial, todos los que querían volar con Santa y ayudarlo en su repartición, competirían fieramente para triunfar en la carrera de atletismo.

El short rojo y la camisa blanca era el atuendo que la adornaba, su cabello dorado en una trenza y su corazón dando brincos.

Pues sólo uno, sería el elegido…

_+ Los pastores a Belén, ¡corren presurosos!  
__Llevan de tanto correr, los zapatos rotos.  
__¡Ay, ay, ay, qué alegres van!  
__¡Ay, ay, ay, que volverán!_

_Con la pan, pan, pan,  
__Con la de, de, de,  
__Con la pan, con la de,  
__¡Con la pandereta!_

_Y las castañuelas… +_

-"Al… ¡no puedo hacer esto!" –dio media vuelta e intentó escaparse.

-"¿Cómo que no? –la detuvo- ¡No me vengas con eso! Eres la mejor, ¡demuéstrales lo que vales!"

Y se despidió con un último empujón, guiñándole el ojo a su hermana favorita y saliendo de la gran carpa roja, dispuesta a conseguir un lugar con buena vista. Fate se frotó las manos con agitación, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría ganar? Que alguien hiciera algo, ¡era demasiada la emoción!

Sopló una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse, y fue en ese momento en que vio a una persona acercarse. Alzó su vista borgoña, y sintió un par de manos posarse en su cuello para acomodarlo con cuidado.

-"Pronto será la hora."

-"Nanoha…"

La castaña le sonrió y acarició sutilmente sus cabellos, le deseó buena suerte y antes de retirarse, desató su collar para colocárselo a Fate.

La rubia la miró sorprendida, y podría decirse también, que hasta conmovida. Percibió el deslizar de la cadena dorada, acomodándose sobre su pecho; por último, Nanoha en la mejilla le dio un beso y se despidió de ella, diciéndole que diera su mejor esfuerzo.

En cuanto se hubo ido, un pequeño cuadro de cartón le fue entregado, marcando que su lugar era el octavo. Lista para salir se encaminó hacia la pista, cruzándose con Chrono Harlaown y Yuuno Scrya, quienes no la miraron precisamente con alegría.

Todos listos y preparados se agacharon para esperar el disparo, Fate observó de reojo las gradas, avistando a su madre, su hermana y a Nanoha del mismo lado.

-"¿Por qué no te ahorras la humillación y desistes ahora?"

La rubia mordió sus labios, ignorando las palabras desdeñosas.

-"Chrono tiene razón –dijo el de anteojos-, no querrás que te hagamos morder el polvo."

-"Voy a ganar –susurró para sí misma-, voy a ganar. Fate, no los tienes que escuchar…"

-"¿Qué dices, farolita? ¿Ya te quieres escapar?"

Las risas de los dos muchachos pronto cesaron, el disparo fue ejecutado y la carrera empezó. Era a tres vueltas, el camino lleno de obstáculos, uno a uno se iban quedando rezagados.

Desde una tarima se encontraban el director de la escuela, Vita Claus y un par de duendecillos, observando la carrera.

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Tú puedes!"

Los gritos de Nanoha y los de su hermana llegaban hasta sus oídos, los aplausos de su madre y el aliento de sus amigos; tomó aire, tenía que seguir corriendo, por más cansada que estuviera, ¡ya casi veía la meta!

Sonrió, tal vez podría lograrlo. Por desgracia su regocijo no duró mucho, cuando en un santiamén se vio atrapada entre dos molestos chicos. Trataron de cerrarle el paso, y en un intento por perderlos, Chrono de un codazo mandó a Fate al suelo.

-"¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!" –oyó el grito de Arisa.

-"¡Fate-chan tienes que pararte! ¡Debes volver a la carrera!" –esta vez, fue Nanoha.

Vio el rostro del pelinegro voltear a verla, mandándole una clara señal de burla. La rubia se levantó de inmediato pasando rápidamente al rubio chico, y en cuestión de segundos, se halló cara a cara con su más acérrimo enemigo.

Nuevamente intentó darle otro codazo, uno que Fate esquivó, provocando que el ojiazul se pegara a su lado. Pronto alcanzarían el final y no podía quitárselo de encima, Chrono quería aventarla al piso, tratando de hacer toda trampa que podía.

En algún momento desvió su vista a la derecha, captando como atrás se acercaba Scrya, arrojándole una bolsita que despedía arena. El pequeño saco pasó volando, quedando justo al frente, y en un acto reflejo Fate quiso atraparlo con su mano.

El polvo estalló justo en sus rostros, Chrono gritó, tratando de cubrirse los ojos y cayó contra el suelo, tosiendo. Fate sacudió la cabeza pero continuó corriendo, enfocando su mirada al poco tiempo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Rompió la cinta roja al final y las ovaciones explotaron, aplausos y silbidos por todo el lugar resonaron. Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista, tratando de jalar aire mientras sentía una enorme alegría.

Una de sus profesoras se acercó dándole ánimos, la felicitó y colocó alrededor de su cuello un redondo ramo. Pasó una mano por su frente, secándose el sudor, viendo como una castaña se aproximaba con gran excitación.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que había sido la mejor, cuando una exclamación captó de todos la atención.

-"¡FALTA!"

El árbitro se acercó, detrás de él, el pelinegro la miraba con furor.

-"¡Falta ilegal por hacer trampa en la carrera!"

-"¡Yo no hice trampa!" –Fate respondió.

-"Claro que sí –Chrono intervino decidido-, ¡me aventaste arena en los ojos! Como los tuyos son raros nada te pasó, ¡yo digo que la descalifiquen, es obvio que lo tenía planeado desde el principio!"

-"¡Tu amigo fue el culpable, ustedes le tendieron la trampa!" –en esos momentos intercedía Nanoha.

-"¡Y a ti quién te preguntó, ésa –señaló a la rubia- no se merece la medalla!"

El árbitro tomó su silbato y lo hizo sonar con fuerza, callando a todos y arrebatándole a Fate el ramo, la gloria y su victoria; la medalla le fue dada al pelinegro, quien le dedicó a su oponente una mirada fiera.

Fate apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza, escuchando cómo pronto se aparecían Alicia y su madre Precia.

-"¡No pueden hacerle esto a mi hermana!"

-"Es sólo una niña, ¡no tiene la culpa mi hija!"

Mordió sus labios y dio media vuelta, alejándose de ahí e ignorando las voces que le pedían que no se fuera. Entró a la carpa y pretendió contener sus ganas de llorar, hallándose allí dentro a un viejo rival.

-"Así es como debe ser –oyó decir al rubio con lentes-, alguien como tú no puede estar al lado de Santa, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?"

-"¡Yo no hice trampa! –increpó furiosa- Además el ganador no es quien llegue primero, sino el que recorra el camino…"

-"… y demuestre tener un corazón sincero, ese canto ya me lo sé –rodó los ojos, centrando su concentración de repente en su cuello-. ¿Qué traes puesto?"

-"¡Nada!" –intentó cubrirlo con sus manos.

-"¿Cómo que nada? –hacia delante dio un paso- ¡Quédate quieta!"

Apartó las palmas de Fate y contempló con confusión la cadena, su ceño se frunció y rió con suma ironía.

-"¡Oh no me digas que Nanoha te lo dio! –fue su cruel burla- De seguro te tenía lástima, por eso te lo regaló."

-"¡Eso no es cierto!" –alzó la voz con enfado.

-"Claro que sí, ¡a ti nadie te tiene afecto! Eres un fenómeno, ¡mírate nada más a los ojos!"

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de la rubia, ¿por qué todo mundo tenía que recordarle que eran detestables sus orbes rojos? Se tragó sus lágrimas y salió de allí, encontrándose afuera a su familia, defendiéndola contra aquella injusticia.

-"¡Fue un accidente!"

Escuchó a Precia decir, dando un paso hacia atrás, negándose lo que sus oídos la obligaban a interpretar.

-"¡No puede evitarlo, ella nació así! Denle una oportunidad, ya deberían saber que sus ojos nunca van a cambiar…"

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a correr de nuevo, hacia la villa, queriendo olvidarse de lo que había pasado ese día.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

La voz de Nanoha sonó como una súplica, pero ni aún así se detuvo, era tan terrible saber que había perdido una posibilidad única. Pensar que por un momento, pudo estar volando en el trineo, y justo ahora se encontraba sufriendo de dolor y miedo.

La nieve comenzó a caer y el frío empezaba a levantarse, sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Fate Testarossa. Porque en su mente y en su corazón, manifestándose en sus lágrimas rotas, la pobre niña de los ojos rojos lloraba, pues su especial día…

…había terminado en una total derrota…

" – " – "

-"Vaya, vaya, pero qué problema el que ha pasado…"

Se lamentaba una pequeña duendecilla, mesándose apenas sus plateados mechones mientras le echaba a Vita Claus una miradilla.

-"¿De verás no puede venir con nosotras, la jovencita de los ojos raros?"

-"Um… ya sabes cómo es esto Rein –suspiró la pelirroja, levantándose de su silla-. Quien gana la carrera, es quien nos acompaña en Nochebuena."

Sus ojitos azules se cerraron fastidiados, bufando un poco y temblando otro tanto, percibiendo al instante la voz de Agito.

-"¿Ya podemos volver a casa?"

Vita bajó la mirada, contemplando a su otra duendecilla de cabellos de fuego y ojos morados. Sacudió su pomposo traje rojo y tomando su martillo, se marchó junto a ellas camino a su navideño castillo.

" – " – "

Se puso el gorro encima, se colocó los guantes y se amarró la bufanda, todo el conjunto en color lila. Alzó su mochila del suelo, admirando con tristeza una fotografía de su familia antes de guardarla. También tomó la cadena de Nanoha y unas cuantas frazadas.

Y por último, la hoja de papel doblada, ésa que Nanoha le había escrito en clases, demostrando que por ella estaba preocupada.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar en silencio, no queriendo despertar a nadie, y en medio de la oscuridad, Fate se marchó, dispuesta a emprender un nuevo y difícil viaje.

Caminó sin prisa, porque en verdad no quería abandonar la villa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se sintió muy mal porque extrañaría a todos sus amigos.

Su familia estaría mejor sin ella, nadie la necesitaba en el pueblito. Tiritó de frío y se abrazó en un intento de darse calor, cuando un arco de colores captó su atención.

Sintió que sus ojos cosquilleaban y pasó de largo aquel lugar, acordándose de Nanoha y de la noche que juntas pudieron disfrutar. También volvió a su mente la imagen del muérdago, y por supuesto, la figura de Chrono Harlaown para rematar.

No volvería a ver a su mejor amiga, pues ella ya no podía regresar. Muchas cosas malas le ocurrían y tanta gente que la trataba mal; anduvo por largo rato vagando entre la nieve y el hielo, buscando alguna estrellar brillar en el oscuro y vasto cielo.

+ _Oh, Blanca Navidad, sueño  
__Y con la nieve alrededor,  
__Blanca es mi quimera  
__Y es mensajera, de paz, y de puro amor._

_Oh, Blanca Navidad, nieve  
__Un blanco sueño y un cantar.  
__Recordar tu infancia podrás, al llegar…_

… _la Blanca Navidad… +_

Finalmente después de mucho avanzar se detuvo ante una cueva, echó un vistazo a su interior. Vencida por el cansancio, decidió entrar y dejar sus cosas, esa noche la tendría que pasar sola.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando un sonido la hizo asustarse, volteó a todos lados ávidamente, ¡alguien más se hallaba allí presente!

-"¿Quién eres? –hizo eco una voz- ¡Estás invadiendo mi hogar!"

-"¡N-no! Yo… esto…" –intentó contestar.

Una sombra apareció, revelando la figura de una joven no más que ella mayor. De ojos azules y castaña y corta cabellera, la miraba con recelo mientras tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en su cadera.

-"¿Y bien?"

La extraña se acercó y se puso cara a cara, Fate tan sólo agachó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.

-"F-Fate… Testarossa…" –dijo muy intimidada.

La carita entristecida y la imagen de una rubia inofensiva logró convencer a la dueña de la casa que ella no representaba ninguna amenaza. Así que se sentó en el congelado suelo y la invitó a hacer lo mismo, con un simpático gesto.

-"Disculpa mi atrevimiento –se excusó-, ya me ha pasado que a molestar han venido aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami."

Sintiendo más confianza así, la rubia la miró, tratando de grabar cada una de sus facciones. Fue allí, cuando la castaña parpadeó y se fijó en sus ojos rojos, no ocultando sus sorprendidas intenciones.

-"¡Wow!" –exclamó.

-"¡No es lo que tú crees!" –el rostro con rapidez se cubrió.

Hayate rió fuertemente y la obligó a revelar su cara, la contempló curiosa, una indiscreta sonrisa nacer fue lo que vio la niña rara.

-"Mou, bien, ¡ya puedes burlarte!"

Y tan sólo la orden fue dada, explotó en risotadas la extraña. Fate bufó y se cruzó de brazos, tomando sus cosas dispuesta a largarse, pero la otra joven guardó silencio y la observó expectante.

-"Lo siento –rió un poco-, pero vamos, no te enojes, ¡te aseguro que son unos bonitos ojos!"

-"¡Como si fuera verdad! –se quejó- Anda, ya todos me dicen de apodos, ¡hasta creen que soy la esfera roja del árbol de Navidad!"

La castaña volvió a reír en alto, sujetándose su estómago mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, tratando de hacerlas cesar en vano. Apenas se hubo calmado ofreció otra disculpa, dándole una sonrisa y un abrazo de simpatía.

-"No te lo tomes a pecho –expresó divertida-, que estamos en época de fiesta, intenta relajarte, deshazte de esa mala vibra."

-"Para ti es fácil de decir" –susurró, sacando una frazada de su mochila.

Hayate se echó a un lado también, aceptando el espacio de la manta que la niña de los ojos rojos le prestaba. Platicaron un rato, siquiera unos minutos, y en cuestión de segundos las venció el cansancio.

Era hora de dormir.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

Todavía estaba a oscuras cuando un ruido y la voz de Fate la despertaron. Alzó la cabeza en alerta, algo estaba pasando; un ligero temblor zarandeó por completo la cueva, provocando caer del techo algunos picos de hielo.

-"¡Párate rápido!"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo Fate en un bostezo- ¿Hayate?"

La castaña se puso de pie en un salto mientras volvía a escuchar otro poderoso rugido. Fate, asustada, reunió sus cosas y sujetó su maleta, una nueva sacudida golpeando toda la cueva.

-"¡Correeeeee!"

Sin detenerse a preguntar salió a toda prisa junto a su amiga, apenas llegar afuera una gigantesca masa de nieve cayó pesada, bloqueando así toda posible entrada y salida.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Dónde vamos a dormir?"

-"Buena pregunta… ¿crees que haya un hotel cerca de aquí?"

" – " – "

El sol comenzaba a despuntar lentamente, iluminando las casas del valle y dando una calurosa bienvenida a toda la gente. Se paró decidida enfrente de aquel lugar, tocando la puerta y sintiendo sus manos sudar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la cara sorprendida de una rubia de ojos marrón.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"Buenos días, Alicia –saludó-, ¿está Fate adentro?"

La aludida la miró con desconsuelo, dejándola echar un vistazo al interior, donde se hallaba una Precia triste, sentada y sollozando sobre el sillón.

-"Agarró sus cosas y se fue –fue la mera explicación-. Ya hemos llamado a la policía, pero nadie sabe a dónde se dirigió."

Nanoha asintió dolida y le dio a Alicia una breve despedida. Caminó un rato por la plaza, por la escuela, e inclusive recorrió de sus amigas todas sus casas; no la halló en toda la villa, así que mirando al horizonte, pensó que tal vez se había ido de Midchilda.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con determinación, ajustó su bufanda y sin avisarle a nadie ni a nada, a buscar a Fate se encomendó.

" – " – "

-"Tengo sueño, tengo hambre… ¡y me está dando en los pies un calambre!"

-"No digas eso, me haces sentir peor –su panza rugió-. Tenemos que hacer algo, Hayate, o moriré de inanición."

La castaña negó, esforzándose por mantener los párpados abiertos, cuando divisó que surgía una cueva grande no muy a lo lejos. Saltó de alegría y tomó del brazo a Fate, arrastrándola consigo para ir a ver.

-"¡Vaya que es grande y lujosa también!"

Hayate silbó encantada, lanzándose contra la azul y suave cama. Se estiró lo más que pudo en ella al tiempo que la rubia daba una vuelta a la cueva.

-"¿No crees que alguien ya vive aquí?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?"

-"La cama, las sillas, la mesa, las cosas y hasta la comida en los platos."

-"¡¿Dónde?"

La castaña se paró de inmediato, su boca salivando al ver los alimentos ya listos y preparados. Agarró una manzana del frutero y le dio un mordisco, robó una pieza de pollo y bebió un vaso de refresco que ya estaba servido.

-"Creo que no deberías…"

-"¡Ah, ya no te preocupes! Come y bebe, ¿no decías tú que de hambre morirías?"

Fate dudó un poco pero vencida por el hambre comió una rebanada de pan, masticando se encontraba muy feliz, hasta que un bramido feroz a ambas las hizo desistir.

Espantadas, voltearon lentamente hacia la entrada, encontrando a una mujer mayor muy enfurecida justo ahí parada.

-"¡USTEDES DOS!"

Exclamó furiosa, Fate balbuceó, tirando su trozo de comida mientras Hayate intentaba pensar en algo rápido, algo que evitara que murieran de forma dolorosa.

-"¡Somos del equipo de vigilancia de las montañas rocosas! –se inventó la muy mentirosa- Y… y, hemos venido a chequear que no esté en peligro su… su…"

-"¡Que no esté en peligro su casa bonita y preciosa!" –completó la rubia, temblorosa.

-"¿En serio?"

Los ojos de un oscuro marrón parecieron calmarse, contemplando la posible idea de que su querida cueva estuviera con el peligro al alcance.

-"Sí, sí –asintió Hayate-. Mi compañera y yo hemos revisado este sitio, ¿no ha oído de los destrozos causados por fieros animales? ¡Usted debe irse ahora mismo!"

-"Oh, ¡no lo sabía!"

-"Lo sé, aquí tiene –le pasó unas maletas y le aventó algunas prendas-, no se preocupe por esto no hay tarifa. ¡Cuídese mucho y que tenga un bonito día!"

Hayate la sacó a empujones y tan pronto como la hubo perdida de vista, no pudo evitar estallar en un ataque de risas. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, dispuesta a devorar los alimentos y llenar su estómago vacío.

-"No debimos de haberle mentido."

A punto de dar una mordida, la castaña cerró la boca y miró a la rubia un poco fastidiada. Se puso de pie y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza, pretendiendo ignorar las palabras de nobleza.

-"Si no lo hacíamos estaríamos allá fuera, muriendo de hambre y de frío."

Fate se lo pensó, tal vez tenía razón.

-"Además, ¿cómo va a descubrir ella la verdad?"

Y se hubiera vuelto a reír de no ser porque la misma mujer de momento atrás, regresó y la alzó del cuello, enojada y dispuesta a Hayate asesinar.

-"¡No existe ningún equipo de vigilantes!"

Fate chilló y la sostuvo del brazo, tratando de liberar a su compañera. Viendo que esto era imposible, la observó con enorme pena y su historia empezó a explicar.

-"Lo sentimos mucho –comenzó con pesar-, pero teníamos tanta hambre y frío, nuestra casa fue cubierta por una avalancha y no pudimos regresar. Sé que no debimos haber mentido, por favor, no buscábamos hacerlo con maldad."

La mirada triste y rojiza hizo a la mujer de sus intentos homicidas renunciar, dándole una suave caricia a Fate en el cabello y disculpándose con Hayate, por haberla tratado tan mal.

Se quitó su gorro verde y lo dejó sobre la mesa, invitándolas a tomar asiento, fue así como procedió a presentarse, después de escuchar sus nombres y darles permiso de quedarse.

-"Mi nombre es Shamal, y son bienvenidas a acompañarme."

La rubia de cabello corto sonrió, sacudiendo su esponjado traje verde mientras sus pies se movían, quitando la nieve de sus botas cafés sin más; se dirigió a Fate y a Hayate, invitándolas amablemente a desayunar.

" – " – "

Llevaba horas caminando, soportando el implacable viento congelar sus venas y abatir sin piedad sus ánimos, a pesar de eso, no desistía, continuaba adelante sin importar lo duro que sería.

Avistó el puente de hielo que se erguía imponente hasta el otro lado, jamás había estado allí, pero había oído rumores sobre ese lugar bastante malos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el miedo, armándose de valor para cruzar por ahí, así que soplando, viendo su aliento frente a ella, Nanoha Takamachi avanzó decidida.

Después de todo, no había llegado tan lejos para dimitir en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

_¡Tsk!_

Se detuvo en medio de la pendiente colgante, virando la cabeza hacía atrás. La preocupación en su mirada pero ya nada volvió a escuchar.

_¡Tsk! ¡Tsk!_

Corrió velozmente hasta traspasar por completo, y apenas hubo dado unos 5 pasos cuando dos enormes lobos la cercaron, justo del otro lado. Tronó un fuerte estruendo y ante la pequeña apareció, una sombra amenazante, dos ojos cobaltos mirándole sin compasión.

-"¿Quién se atreve a allanar mi morada? –retumbó espantosa la voz- No perdonaré a la persona ni a su pueblo, que con descaro infama mis tierras con acción tan osada."

Nanoha tembló, sintiendo el miedo invadirla, ningún grito emitió, cuando los dos lobos se lanzaron hacia ella y la visión de la nieve y el sol, se convirtieron en una confusa neblina.

" – " – "

-"Hey, niña rara, ¿qué estás viendo?"

Fate bufó, molesta ante el apodo, ignorando a la castaña acercarse por encima de su hombro. Pronto, la maleta entre sus manos le fue arrebatada, y sin retraso ni demora, Hayate se dedicó a inspeccionarla.

-"Una foto, um, ¿tu familia? –la rubia asintió- Mantas, frazadas, y una cadenilla…"

En el momento en que puso boca abajo la mochila para sacudirla, un pedazo de papel doblado cayó, captando la atención de Shamal y de una Hayate curiosilla.

La abrió de inmediato cuando Fate se la arrebató en un manotazo, la castaña suspiró y tomó la cadena, había alcanzado a leer algo.

-"¿Un amor, eh? –susurró, fingiendo desinterés- Me parece que guardas cosas de más, viajando muy lejos, ¿a quién estás pretendiendo olvidar?"

-"No sabes lo que dices –torpe alcanzó a contestar-, yo no tengo nada en ese lugar. Estás imaginando cosas, Hayate, mejor regrésamelas, las tengo que guardar."

La castaña no se opuso, mirando a su amiguita hacer lo que acaba de dictar, sus dos ojos rojos cargando con cierto malestar. Shamal se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, palmeándole la espalda y dándole un apretoncito a su lila bufanda.

-"Está bien si no quieres recordar –habló en sentido maternal-, que las personas hacemos daño… pero también podemos curar…"

_+ Noche de Paz, noche de Amor,  
Todo duerme en derredor.  
Sólo velan en la oscuridad  
Los pastores que en el campo están;  
Y la estrella de Belén,  
Y la estrella de Belén…_

_Noche de Paz, noche de amor  
__Todo duerme en derredor.  
__Sólo suenan en la oscuridad  
__Armonías de felicidad.  
__Armonías de paz… +_

Fate, la niña de los ojos rojos se abrazó a Shamal, quien le devolvió el gesto mientras Hayate se acercaba, para su cabeza acariciar.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué no está bien? ¡Alguien dígame que está pasando! ¡Rein! ¡Rein!"

-"¡Aún no podemos ubicar el problema! –comentó aturdida una pequeña vocecilla- Santa, ¡qué hacemos! ¡La tormenta sigue, sigue, sigue y aumenta!"

Vita mordió sus labios en desesperación, sus duendes volando para aquí y para allá, moviendo botones y controles, su castillo de juguetes sumergido en una total devastación.

Todos los monitores dieron un repentino apagón, y de los bastantes que había allí, sólo uno a la vida volvió. La imagen de un lobo ladrando feroz y una silueta desconocida, al fondo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Vita Claus…"

La pelirroja se paró de su asiento rauda, estrujando entre sus dedos su fiel martillo con enorme rabia. La persona en la pantalla se tomó de la frente al tiempo que lanzaba una fuerte carcajada.

-"Parece ser que tengo una invitada indeseada –la expresión en su cara cambió a una enojada-. No sé de qué rayos se trata, pero sabes muy claro que en mi territorio está prohibida la entrada."

Chasqueó los dedos y una jaula apareció, con una joven encerrada en su interior. Los duendes chillaron con terror, los peligrosos lobos aullaron de nuevo mientras la desconocida mujer regresaba a ser enfocada.

-"Detesto que se metan en mi propio terreno –frunció el ceño-, así que prepárate, que por la culpa de una insolente niña, verás que a partir de hoy, no habrá Navidad, ni para ti… ni para Midchilda…"

Las últimas palabras fueron un leve susurro, la comunicación se cortó y Vita cayó en su sillón. La tormenta apenas comenzaba.

-"¡Vita Claus, yo iré a investigar! Déjelo en mis manos, ¡le prometo no fallar!"

Una duendecilla de cabello rojo habló, su mirada decidida y su mano en su frente, en un gesto militar. Vita tragó saliva y asintió, no había tiempo que esperar.

" – " – "

-"Está empeorando… nunca había visto una tormenta tan grande…"

-"Tienes razón –apoyó Hayate-, en toda mi vida que llevo viviendo en las montañas, parece que a va ser un gran ventarrón."

Fate las observó desde adentro, viendo en ambas un sentimiento de profunda agitación. Abrazó la mochila contra su vientre, pensando en cómo estarían su madre y su hermana.

También pensó en Nanoha, cuyo cariño aún seguía latente.

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?"

Gritó Hayate escandalizada, a punto de haber perdido el equilibrio, al ver una gigantesca roca caer sobre el techo de su nueva morada. Los ojos marrones de Shamal temblaron asustados.

-"Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo presurosa-, ¡este lugar no aguantará, pronto será sepultado!"

Fate tomó su mochila sin pensarlo, las tres salieron de inmediato y en pocos segundos una gran cantidad de rocas todo el lugar derrumbaron. La castaña tiritó al sentir otra vez el frío.

-"Y de nuevo, estamos sin comida y sin abrigo…"

" – " – "

-"¡Déjeme ir!"

La niña chilló al ver al lobo rojo lanzarle una mordida, observándola cautelosa, vigilándola desde que llegó allí. El otro lupino ni siquiera se mosqueó, permaneciendo recostado sobre el piso congelado, ignorando los gritos por la pequeña causados.

-"Arf, no seas tan maleducada –rió un niño-, y Zafira, deja las perezas, tenemos una invitada."

Los ojos azules de la prisionera se posaron ante el chiquillo, cabellos rojos y ojos púrpuras, mismo color que los de la niña a su lado, cuyos mechones eran de un pálido rosa, ambos totalmente vestidos en trajes blancos.

-"Caro –mencionó la pequeña-, soy Caro Ru Lushe, encantada."

-"Y yo Erio Mundial, el caballero de la casa."

Los dos niños sonrieron con inocencia, la damita acariciando el pelaje de Arf e ignorando la mirada incrédula de la joven cuya libertad estaba en decadencia.

-"Tenemos que irnos –saltó del banco de hielo donde estaban sentados-, la ama Signum nos espera, y no deseamos ser descuidados."

Tomó la mano de Caro entre la suya, guiándola a la vuelta de una esquina, donde la mirada curiosa de la castaña, no pudo darles seguida.

Suspiró, sosteniendo los barrotes de metal, iba a ser una estancia larga y difícil de olvidar.

-"Así que… -una voz se hizo notar-… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste mal?"

Dirigió la vista a su izquierda, fijándose en otras dos celdas que al principio había pasado por alto. Eran dos jóvenes algo más chicas que ella, quizás de 12 o 13 años.

La más cercana a su jaula, tenía ojos verdes y cabellos cortos morados; la más alejada, ojos azules y mechones naranjas en dos coletas amarrados. Le daba la impresión de que ambas chicas se conocían, y no teniendo más que hacer ahí, las dos se presentaron con una ligera venia.

-"Me llamo Subaru Nakajima" –dijo la primera.

-"Y yo Teana Lanster –acotó la segunda en su celda-, supongo que debo decirte, um, ¿bienvenida?"

" – " – "

La moto de nieve que conducía pronto se detuvo, apagando sus luces y dejándola perdida en la deriva. Agito carraspeó y sacó una linterna de la guantera, ajustó su sombrerito verde y se abrió paso entre la nieve caída.

Los copos empezaron a llover del cielo, la noche se tornaba más fría, las esperanzas poco a poco se nublaban en todo Midchilda. Habían pasado ya dos días, Navidad estaba en puerta.

Hoy a la medianoche el plazo se cumplía, pues quedaban tan sólo 3 horas vivas.

-"¿Podré lograrlo?"

Se preguntó la pelirroja duendecilla, viendo la tormenta crecer más y más, trayendo poderosas agonías. Tropezó con una rama y dio al suelo cubierto de hielo.

Se quedó allí, arrodillada, cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó unas voces entre la nada.

-"¡Pisaste mi pie!" –alguien se quejaba.

-"¡No te vi!"

-"¡Ay, no finjas Fate! –rodó Hayate las pupilas- ¡Sé que con tus ojos raros puedes ver entre la oscuridad y la neblina!

La rubia se rió divertida. Agito se levantó de inmediato e iluminando a las tres personas con su linterna, movió en alto sus brazos. Corrió hacia ellas y esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

-"¡Ayuda! –dijo la chiquilla- ¡La Navidad está apunto de ser arruinada! Por favor, ¡necesito llegar al Castillo de la guerrera de la espada!"

Fate parpadeó confundida, Shamal se cubrió su boca y Hayate la miró sumamente espantada. La duende las tomó de las mangas, adivinando por sus expresiones que sabían algo, suplicando por la ruta que pondría la Nochebuena a salvo.

-"¡Es un lugar muy peligroso!" –chilló Shamal.

-"¡No oh! ¡NO OH! –secundó la castaña horrorizada- ¡Ni lo pienses, yo a ese lugar no entro jamás!"

-"Pero…"

Agito fue interrumpida, oyendo su radio sonar a duras penas, tratando de dar con ella. Lo sujetó con guantes temblorosos y abrió la comunicación, la voz tintineante y preocupada sonó, ésa que le pertenecía a su compañera Reinforce.

-"¡Hemos identificado a la rehén! –rápida informó- Es una joven de la villa, su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, es a quien la guerrera de la espada tiene y que sus padres hace poco la reportaron como desaparecida."

-"¡Entendido, sigo buscando!"

-"¡Por favor, date prisa!"

Y la conversación allí murió. Fate abrió sorprendida los ojos, reconociendo el nombre de su mejor amiga, y volteándose hacia Hayate y Shamal, las contempló con pena dolida.

-"¿Qué?"

Hayate dijo, pretendiendo ignorar esa suplicante vista.

-"¡Qué!" –repitió exasperada.

-"Tienen a Nanoha –chilló-, debemos ayudarla…"

Shamal miró a la pequeña niña rara con una mezcla de temor e indecisión. Finalmente suspiró, mostrándole una débil sonrisa y diciéndole que sí a su petición.

Por otro lado, Hayate el rostro volteó.

-"No iré –susurró apenas-, no iré a ese castillo…"

Fate quiso tocar su hombro y la castaña con el roce, de inmediato se apartó. La rubia mordió sus labios pero no dijo nada, no podía obligarla; así que marchó al lado de Agito, Shamal marcando el camino.

Y Hayate Yagami caminando en dirección contraria, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la cabeza cabizbaja.

" – " – "

-"Esos tontos, pensando que la Navidad pueden rescatar –bramó entre dientes-, risas, adornos, luces, y felicidad. ¡Pero eso al fin hoy se va acabar!"

-"Ama Signum, ¿y qué hacemos con las prisioneras? No les veo sentido tenerlas en este lugar."

-"Ah, Erio, Erio… -cantó suavemente-… mi querido Erio Mondial. Son sólo la prueba de lo que, quienes a mi persona se atreven a desafiar, tarde o temprano sufrirán."

Se levantó de su trono de hielo, cayendo por su espalda el largo y rosado cabello. Se apoyó firmemente en el bastón que cargaba, la inscripción Levantine, leyéndose al reverso.

-"Nuestra ama detesta las festividades, ¿no es cierto?"

-"Lo es, Caro. Y hoy es el día, en que se terminan sus tontos anhelos..."

Salió al balcón de su fortaleza e izó los brazos por completo, los vientos rugieron, la tormenta volviéndose aún más intensa…

" – " – "

-"¿Por aquí?" –preguntó Fate.

-"Sí, debemos escalar estas rocas –respondió la rubia mayor-, así entraremos sin ser vistas todas nosotras."

Empezaron la subida con fuerte vigor, hasta que pasados los minutos, del castillo, por una ventanilla ingresaron a su interior.

-"Hace mucho frío…" –Agito proclamó.

Avanzaron por numerosos pasillos, admirando esculturas de hielo por doquier. Y en una vuelta al fin, encontraron a la persona que tanto buscaban, la que Signum había hecho su rehén.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

La rubia se pegó al instante a las barras, haciendo fuerza e intentando doblarlas. Al ver que no cedían, intervino Subaru Nakajima.

-"Necesitas la llave para liberar el candado."

-"¿En dónde la encuentro?"

-"La tiene… –respondió Teana despacio-… la guerrera de los ojos cobalto."

Shamal y Agito se pusieron de acuerdo, por ir tras el objeto mientras dejaban a Fate a cargo. La rubia bajó la vista apenada, percibiendo de pronto como dos manos en sus mejillas le alzaban la cara.

-"Gracias por venir."

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-"Te fuiste –respondió abatida-, quería encontrarte, regresar juntas a Midchilda."

-"Nanoha… nadie me quiere en la villa" –murmuró débilmente.

-"Yo te quiero, tonta egoísta. Yo te quiero…"

" – " – "

Se deslizó en silencio por la cámara principal, examinando a la guerrera, un lobo y a dos niños dormitar. Sus ojos violetas viajaron por todo lugar, hallando en la mesa, el objeto que debía capturar.

Caminó de puntillas y tomó la llave sin dudar, dio media vuelta viendo cómo le apresuraba del otro lado Shamal. Suspiró aliviada, provocando que su gorrito verde cayera al suelo en un descuido.

+ _Ande, ande, ande, ¡la marimorena!  
__Ande, ande, ande, ¡que ya es Nochebuena!_

_Los pastores que supieron, que el Niño quería fiesta,  
__Hubo pastor que rompió, ¡tres pares de castañuelas!_

_Ande, ande, ande, ¡la marimorena!  
__Ande, ande, ande, ¡que ya es Nochebuena!... +_

La rubia abrió la boca y se la tapó, intentando no gritar del miedo y la exasperación. Agito se inclinó veloz, su adorno verde en dos segundos recuperó.

Le sonrió a su compañera y se dirigió hacia ella. En ese momento, cuando su vista no estaba pegada al suelo, una cola roja en su camino cruzó.

_**¡AUUUU!**_

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?"

El aullido de Arf a todos despertó, la duendecilla de bruces contra el hielo dio mientras una pelirrosa enfurecida de su trono se levantó.

-"¡Huye!"

Y entonces Shamal corrió, regresando por el pasillo para avisarle a Fate que la hechicera malvada sabía que estaban en su castillo. Los niños se tiraron contra la pelirroja, invocando ataduras que inmovilizaron a la ayudante de Claus.

-"Sha…"

No pudo terminar la oración cuando un enorme lobo rojo sobre la aludida se precipitó.

-"¡Fate-chan, atrás!" –llamó Nanoha con temor.

El gruñido indomable de otro lupino feroz sonaba ahora, de pelaje azul, era Zafira quien bloqueaba su escapatoria. Oyó a Signum reír con diversión, mientras toda la cuadrilla era encerrada en otra celda, convirtiéndose en los nuevos prisioneros de la congelada mansión.

-"Lo siento…" –Agito se disculpó.

Nadie dijo nada, todas bajaron la cabeza y se sentaron en sus esquinas, excepto Nanoha, quien observaba el rostro de una Fate arrepentida. Sus pupilas azules se dirigieron a una pequeña ventanilla.

La tormenta empeoraba, en poco tiempo, nadie nunca, jamás podría salir ni llegar a Midchilda…

" – " – "

-"¿Qué hay de los renos? ¿Cometa, Astro, Veloz y también Zaeta?"

-"En buena forma como siempre, pero jamás lo lograremos, aunque Rodolfo guíe el trineo, de nada servirá si nuestros repartidores no saben en qué casa los regalos entregaremos."

-"¿No hay alguien en el equipo que sea capaz?"

-"No lo suficiente –agregó Reinforce-, si dejamos que Rodolfo se quedé en un sólo lugar por uno o dos ayudantes, los demás niños nada recibirán."

Vita Claus se mordió los dedos, el tiempo estaba por acabar. Una hora y 40 minutos, sus duendes la miraron sin saber qué esperar.

Un sólo reno al frente, muchas casas por visitar, repartidores que por la tormenta nunca darían con el debido hogar. ¿Qué sería entonces, de esa Navidad?

" – " – "

-"Estamos perdidos."

-"Por supuesto que no, Agito –dijo la niña de los ojos rojos-, algo debe haber."

-"Así no parece ser… ¡es mi culpa!"

-"No lo es" –volvió a decir.

-"Claro que lo es, serás tan bruta."

-"Cállate, Hayate, no ayudarás con tus disputas… ¡¿Hayate?"

La castaña trató de cubrir sus risas, observando la mirada sorprendida de Fate. La rubia casi pegó un salto al verla, ¡su amiga por ellas había vuelto! Hayate Yagami miró todo el panorama, puso una mano en su cadera y pidió que le explicaran.

Después de presentaciones, resolvió que debía ir por la llave también, siendo ella la única que podía, para rescatarlas a todas, pues le tenían mucha fe.

-"Hayate."

La aludida se volteó, enlazando su vista con la de Fate.

-"¿Por qué viniste? Pensé que te daba miedo."

-"Me da –rió nerviosa-. Pero son mis amigas, además, ¡no pueden vivir sin mí, desde luego!"

Se internó por un largo pasillo, encontrándose con la misma escena de antes, lobos, niños y guerrera en su pleno descanso. Avanzó sigilosa, cogiendo la llave, y regresó con igual cuidado, a sacar a los que ahí estaban atrapados.

Al verla llegar triunfante, vitorearon en voz baja, abandonando una a una su celda congelada. Se escabulleron buscando un atajo a la salida, perdiéndose en el laberinto de la fortaleza color diamante.

Vislumbraron una luz y corrieron hacia ella…

-"¡Paren!"

Gritó Hayate, deteniéndose a tiempo y evitando que todas a un profundo abismo cayeran. Subaru se aferró al brazo de Teana, asustada, Fate miró a su alrededor, queriendo hallar la escapatoria que todas deseaban.

-"Realmente no aprecian mi hospitalismo –el siseo de serpiente les hizo dar la media vuelta-, en ese caso, me desharé de ustedes ahora mismo."

Ladraron los lobos a sus lados, Signum desenfundó su espada, preparándose a pelear igual que los dos chiquillos.

-"¡Nanoha!"

Fate hizo a un lado a su mejor amiga al ver que se aproximaba la enemiga, el filo de la hoja cortó las puntas de su cabello mientras Signum le lanzaba cuchilladas, intentando deshacerse de esa problemática niña.

Teana desenfundó una pistola, disparándole a los caninos, Subaru por el hielo patinaba, esquivando la lanza que Erio llamaba Strada.

Hayate y Shamal evadían cada intento de intercepción, la pequeña Caro invocando cadenas rosas pálidas, en su intento por atraparlas junto a Kerykeion.

Los guantes de la pequeña brillaron y un dragón blanco apareció, pretendiendo comerse a Agito de un solo mordisco.

Así se encontraban todos, peleando con firme convicción.

_**¡GROAR! ¡GROAR!**_

_**¡STAMP!**_

Un fuerte golpe retumbó y la pistola se deslizó por el hielo, Zafira sus enormes patas en las piernas de Teana mantuvo, Arf rodeándole el pescuezo, con sus mandíbulas dispuestas a cerrarse en el proceso.

-"¡Tía!"

Subaru dio media vuelta y eso fue suficiente, para que Erio Mondial la mandase contra el muro, presionando la lanza sobre su cuello esbelto; la rubia vestida en verde y la castaña cayeron igual, pesadamente, las ataduras rodeando sus cuerpos sin miramientos.

La mochila de Fate resbalaba en el piso mientras Levantine chocaba con un pedazo de roca congelada, uno que la niña de ojos raros sostenía entre sus manos, luchando por aguantar el frío y no ser en dos partes cortada; finalmente, las fauces de Friedrich, la bestia fantasmal, a punto de devorar a la ayudante de Vita Claus.

Un grito se escuchó, todos voltearon de repente, las pupilas violetas se cerraron al instante. El gorro verde salió volando por los aires.

-"¡NANOHA!"

_**¡BANG!**_

La castaña tomó la pistola del suelo y al dragón un par de balas disparó, la criatura rugió con fuerza, el lugar entero se sacudió. Las gigantescas alas se expandieron, rasguñando los muros, partiendo el hielo, agitándose en poderosos aleteos.

Las estalactitas desprendidas despertaron el miedo en Caro y las cadenas se salieron de control, latigueando hacia todas direcciones, mandando a Friedrich contra el suelo y dañando más la delicada estructura de hielo.

_¡Crack!_

Al fin, la pista cedió. El lugar donde estaban a la mitad se quebró y pronto la tierra hacia el oscuro fondo se inclinó. Se perdió el equilibrio, resbalaron y cayeron, varias voces gritaron.

-"¡Nanoha-san, Fate-san!"

Tía se sujetó de la pared del otro lado, Subaru sujeta en su otra mano, su voz saliendo en un tono desesperado. Los lobos que quedaron apartados y a salvo, aullaron con consternación, viendo cómo Erio se deslizaba hacia el agujero, salvado por Signum que lo sujetó en un acto reflejo.

Fate se sostenía de Nanoha Takamachi, quien se aferraba a Shamal, suspendida todavía en el hielo por Hayate Yagami, Agito luchando por aguantar el peso de las demás. Y a su vez, esta última colgando del pie de Subaru, en una cadena humana vapuleada por el aire y el piso desquebrajándose más y más, ambicioso de ir hasta el fondo a dar.

Una luz iluminó el lugar, Friedrich desapareció y Kerykeion a sus cadenas eliminó. La niña de los cabellos rosas cayó hacia atrás, deslizándose por la superficie cristalina a gran velocidad.

-"¡Caro!"

Signum quiso hacer algo, los lobos desesperados aullaron y Erio vio a su compañera como una ráfaga a su lado pasar. Estiró la mano…

…y no la pudo alcanzar…

" – " – "

-"¡Una hora para la medianoche!"

Los duendes chillaron, las riendas fueron colocadas a los renos y Vita Claus miró la indomable tormenta con profundo reproche. Los repartidores se alinearon sin retraso, esperando las órdenes de Santa, rogando por un milagro.

Los ojos azules se cerraron, Reinforce, a su lado, se preguntó por su compañera pelirroja.

-"No podremos hacerlo."

-"Tenemos que, Vita. Ya es hora."

Vita Claus dio la media vuelta y alzó su mano enguantada de negro, lista para dar la señal a todos sus miembros.

-"¡Algo está pasando!"

Alguien gritó, una descomunal bruma se alzó a lo lejos, allá por las montañas, donde el hielo quebraba y parecía estarse rompiendo.

" – " – "

-"¡Caro!"

_¡Tsk!_

La voz de Erio Mondial murió ante aquel significativo chasquido. Los ojos lavandas y femeninos se abrieron pesarosos, contemplando arriba suyo, a un par de hermosos y raros ojos rojos.

-"Te tengo" –dijo dulcemente Fate.

_+ Tú que estás lejos de tus amigos,  
De tu tierra y de tu hogar,  
Y tienes pena, pena en el alma,  
Porque no dejas de pensar._

_Tú que esta noche no puedes  
Dejar de recordar,  
Quiero que sepas, que aquí en mi mesa,  
Para ti tengo un lugar._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más,  
Ven a mi casa esta Navidad..._

_Tú que recuerdas quizá a tu madre  
O a un hijo que no está,  
Quiero que sepas, que en esta noche,  
Él te acompañará._

_No vayas solo por esas calles,  
Queriéndote aturdir,  
Ven con nosotros y a nuestro lado,  
Intenta sonreír._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más,  
Ven a mi casa esta Navidad._

_Tú que has vivido, siempre de espaldas,  
Sin perdonar ningún error,  
Ahora es momento de reencontrarnos.  
Ven a mi casa, por favor._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más…_

…_Ven a mi casa, esta Navidad... +_

Pronto, ambas sintieron cómo eran alzadas, la cadena subiendo cada vez más, por aquella peligrosa empinada. En cuanto estuvo más arriba, vio cómo todas eran impulsadas a salvo, gracias al esfuerzo de la loba roja.

Percibiendo la rubia ser ayudada por sus amigas, volteó a su derecha, observando a Shamal correr a auxiliar a Zafira, ayudando a Erio y a la guerrera que se supone era su enemiga.

Los ojos cobaltos se ablandaron al recibir el abrazo efusivo de la pequeña Caro, para después repasar a cada uno de sus rivales. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar ante su mayor contrincante.

-"Fate Testarossa."

La rubia parpadeó, viendo la mano que le era ofrecida para ser estrechada, en una incredulidad que para la rubia era casi pasmosa. Signum sonrió un poco.

-"Gracias."

La pequeña invocadora le dijo, y Fate aceptó el gesto de la guerrera, admirándola con sus ojos rojos.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi…?"

-"Tu nombre es conocido en verdad, y tus ojos lo son aún más."

Todos chillaron contentos, hasta los lobos ladraron bien atentos. Entonces Agito se acercó nerviosa, observando su reloj, preocupadísima por la hora.

-"Por favor, por favor, señora –rogó con esperanza-, detenga esta tormenta, pronto será Nochebuena."

Los niños miraron a su ama con repentina preocupación, las pupilas azules les devolvieron a todos una mirada llena de decepción.

-"No puedo –fueron las palabras-, una vez suelta, la tormenta no hará caso ni a mí ni a nuestras magias."

Todos permanecieron callados, y entonces, Nanoha habló, con unos ánimos renovados. Las miradas se posaron en ella expectantes, y la castaña no tardó en decir lo que se le ocurrió en esos instantes.

-"¡Podemos volver a Midchilda en el dragón de Caro en un santiamén! No será demasiado tarde, con su magia y su ayuda, ¡las cosas saldrán bien!"

Aún nadie estaba seguro de qué pasaría, y atendiendo rápidos y veloces, el dragón surgió de nuevo, aleteando en dirección a la villa.

" – " – "

-"¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Cómo lo lograremos?"

-"Seremos muy ágiles, yo creo…"

-"Pero sin luz, ¡somos repartidoras ciegas!"

-"]Nove, Cinque, Quattro! ¡Silencio!"

Fue la exclamación de Vita, acallando a sus doce principales ayudantes, las cuales como muchas otras, la socorrerían en su viaje por Midchilda. La pelirroja se subió al trineo, agitando las riendas, los renos caminaron, sus pezuñas por la nieve avanzando.

-"¡Alto!"

-"¡Agito!"

La peliplateada exclamó emocionada, ignorando al dragón y a la gente que en el suelo aterrizaba. Se arrojó contra su amiga y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi el corazón le sacaba.

-"No sabía que habría tanta gente…"

-"Fate-chan –la llamó Nanoha-, está bien. Estás en casa."

Le sonrió cariñosamente y la rubia se sintió tan feliz, a pesar de la timidez que tenía al verse rodeada por toda la gente de la villa.

-"La tormenta no puede ser detenida –intervino Hayate-, pero yo tengo la solución."

Vita aflojó su agarre para arrancar el trineo y miró a la trigueña con claro desconcierto. La ojiazul jaló a Signum y a su tropa, encaró a la Santa pelirroja y contó su intención.

-"Presten unos renos, denle uno a Fate –la rubia la vio asombrada-. Que Vita maneje el trineo, que Caro acompañe a unos y que Friedrich transporté a otros, ¡ya, ya, que estamos en apuros!"

-"Erio y yo también ayudaremos."

Signum pronunció, consciente de que ella había propiciado esa situación. Todos asintieron, los duendes apartando algunos renos y Fate y los demás, preparándose para salvar la Navidad.

-"¡Fate!"

Los brazos de su madre la abrazaron mientras su gemela con increíble regocijo la miraba. ¡Su hermanita estaba sana y salva!

-"¡Nos tenías muy preocupada, bandida!

-"Perdón, cálmate, Alicia" –rió pasito.

Rein y Agito sonaron las trompetas del despegue. Antes de marcharse, Nanoha se acercó, la mochila de la rubia entre sus brazos; metió las manos y sacó su cadena de oro, cincelada en forma de corazón.

_Ayudando junto al trineo__,  
__¡Fue Fate la sensación!  
__Y desde aquel momento,  
__¡Toda burla se acabó!_

Se la colocó a Fate en el cuello, le deseó buena suerte y un beso en la mejilla le regaló. Gracioso fue el sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra, y cálida la maravillosa sensación.

-"¡Todos listos! ¡Es medianoche, jo, jo, jo!"

Fue el último grito, ése que dio muy entusiasmada Vita Claus.

" – " – "

Los segundos empezaron a correr, sin esperar a nadie, Rodolfo iluminando los cielos con rapidez, los ayudantes de Vita saltando de casa en casa, entregando los regalos.

La luz roja, indicándoles dónde poner sus pasos.

_**¡GRUAR!**_

Las alas blancas de Friedrich preciosas se extendieron, doce repartidoras descendieron techo en techo, siendo guiadas por el dragón, gracias a la luz incandescente que desprendía su cuerpo.

_**¡WOOF! ¡WAF!**_

Levantine en lo alto, desprendiendo su fulgor, alumbrando a Zafira, Arf, Erio y demás compañía, viajando en los lomos de los renos y regalos por aquí y por allá repartiendo.

La bruma y la nieve de la tormenta inundando el cielo vasto y negro, dos pupilas escarlatas, vislumbrando sin problemas y gritando indicaciones, sosteniéndose fuertemente a Cometa, el reno.

-"2 metros a la izquierda, 90° grados al norte, ¡y tú, un salto hacia tu derecha!"

Todos volaban, corrían, trepaban, entraban y regresaban de nuevo a seguir repartiendo más y más alegrías. La medianoche transcurría en el mundo, con tranquilidad.

25 de diciembre… ¡ya llegó la Navidad!

" – " – "

Las luces centellearon en la noche y el pueblito de Midchilda arrancó en vitoreos, aplausos y muchas felicitaciones. Los héroes llegaban, exhaustos y sin fuerzas, y una sonrisa en sus labios, pues habían cumplido con sus tareas.

Se reunieron en el centro de toda la gente, los renos alineados y el trineo estacionado en la nieve. Los duendes danzando, Vita suspirando de alivio, los repartidores cayendo al piso, totalmente rendidos.

-"¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron!"

Proclamaron orgullosas Rein y Agito, y a ellas les siguieron una incontable cantidad de personas. Signum y compañía sonreían apenados, por tanta atención y buenos tratos.

Dos chicos entre la multitud salieron, seguidos una mujer de cabello marinado, y se pararon enfrente de Fate.

-"Um, lo siento."

-"Perdona nuestro atrevimiento" –prosiguió un rubio con anteojos.

Fate sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aceptando las disculpas y olvidando antiguas asperezas.

-"Fate-chan, lamento tanto lo que mi hijo te ha hecho pasar –su madre, Lindy Harlaown, un golpe en la cabeza al chico le fue a propinar-. Mis más sinceras disculpas, ni Chrono ni su amiguito se volverán a portar contigo mal."

Ambos chicos asintieron, la clase entera de Fate aplaudiéndole con verdadera honestidad.

-"Estoy segura de que eso ya no pasará –Precia se unió a la plática-, Lindy-san, ¿nos gusta acompañar?"

Los vio adentro del gran castillo de Vita Claus marchar, su madre y la de Chrono hablando y riendo, divertidas, sin parar.

Sonrisas, abrazos y apretones de mano, uno tras otro Fate los veía llegar. Pasó una mano por su rostro, no cabía de la felicidad; todo mundo admiraba sus ojos y su extraña capacidad, de guiarse por cualquier sendero, sin perderse nunca entre la oscuridad.

Caprichos, gritos e insultos quedando en el olvido. Y la mano de Nanoha Takamachi, invitándola a ir con todos los demás, porque esto lo tenían que celebrar. Pues, su mejor amiga, con su puro corazón y ganas de ayudar, la había salvado a ella… y también a la Navidad.

+ _Otro año que queda atrás,  
__Mil momentos que recordar.  
__Otro año, mil sueños más,  
__¡Hechos realidad!_

_Los problemas vienen y van,  
__Al final todo sigue igual;  
__No hay montañas que puedan más  
__¡Que la voluntad!_

_Navidad, feliz Navidad__,  
__Vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.  
__Navidad, ¡dulce Navidad!  
__En calor de hogar._

_¡Ven a cantar, ven a cantar!  
__Que ya llegó la Navidad.  
__¡Ven a cantar, ven a cantar!  
__¡Que ya está aquí la Navidad!_

_Gira el mundo, gira el reloj,  
__Gira el viento, la mar y el sol.  
__Dale vuelta a tu corazón__._

_¡__Llénalo de amor!... +_

-"¡Fate, mira! –la llamó Hayate- ¡Santa sí se acordó de mí, quién lo diría!"

En una esquina se encontraba, delante del árbol navideño, sosteniendo un regalo azul, muy contenta la castaña. A su lado estaba Shamal, con uno verde en su brazo, saludándola al ver a ella y a Nanoha llegar a su lado.

-"¡Un mapache de peluche! –volvió a corear Yagami- Aunque no se por qué me regalan esto a mí…"

Shamal y Fate rieron, sabiendo perfectamente el significado del animal. La rubia mayor desenvolvió su paquete, encontrando un bonito vestido color celeste.

-"Ése yo lo elegí."

Se volteó sorprendida, contemplando a la guerrera de vista seria apenada y con la mirada en el suelo, por la vergüenza cabizbaja. Shamal no se la pensó ni dos veces y saltó a abrazarla, agradeciéndole conmovida el bonito presente.

-"¡Fate!" –la buscaba Alicia.

Su hermana mayor apareció, su regalo aún sin abrir, diciendo algunas cosas cuando Hayate las hubo de interrumpir.

-"¡Válgame, Fate Testarossa! –la sacudió de los hombros- ¡Me han traído otro regalo del cielo! ¿Ves lo que yo veo?"

La rubia la observó sin entender nada, ya ni molestándose en mostrar asombro. Su amiga se viró hacia Alicia y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-"¡Tienes una hermana! Y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho, mala amiga."

-"Hola" –respondió divertida la mayor.

-"Hola, ¿quieres bailar?" –y sin esperar respuesta, a la pista Hayate la jaló.

-"¡Alicia! –gritó Fate antes de perderla de vista- ¿Dónde está nuestra madre?"

-"¡Ni te molestes, está muy ocupada con una tal Lindy Harlaown! –dijo entre risas- Yo ya lo intenté, ¡y me ignoró como si para ella no existiera aún!"

La niña de los ojos raros negó con la cabeza, avistando en la pista a Caro y a Erio, riendo y bailando. Esquiando recorría Subaru todo el salón, estrenando sus nuevos patines mientras Teana intentaba que no se diera un buen sopetón.

Vita Claus felicitando a sus ayudantes, Agito siendo abrazada y mimada por Reinforce, quien le contaba a los renos lo bien que su compañera su promesa cumplió; y corriendo por todo el espacio, Zafira y Arf jugaban ladrando.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló con gozo el enorme Árbol de Navidad, cuya punta en estrella llegaba a rozar del techo su cristal; las estrellas allá arriba, brillando, las luces del arbolito a todos encantando.

Y allí parada, sintió un jaloncito en su muñeca, dirigiendo hacia Nanoha su mirada, descubriendo que se habían quedado ellas solas allí.

La ojiazul le sonrió y le extendió un paquete de metálico carmesí. Fate lo aceptó, viéndola algo avergonzada, pues no tenía ella un regalo consigo y esto se lo hizo saber a Nanoha.

-"Vamos."

Le tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el otro lado del enorme lugar, parándose sin aviso, la castaña sonrió y tapó los ojos de Fate en un parpadear.

-"¿Sabes en dónde estamos?"

-"Um… ¿en la fiesta de Navidad?"

Nanoha rió torpemente.

-"Y un muérdago encima nuestro, ¿te acuerdas del regalo que no te pude dar?"

Fate sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sus manos sudar, sus ojos seguían cubiertos cuando abrió la boca para hablar. En ese momento unos labios a los suyos acariciaron, y una lengua traviesa invitó a otra jugar.

Ese beso, que fue el primero, la colmó de gran felicidad. Al haberse separado, con el regalo aún en mano, Nanoha le sugirió:

-"¿Te digo que puedes regalarme ahora?"

Fate asintió.

-"Dame un sí, un sí de que quieres ser mi novia."

La rubia mordió sus labios y algunas lágrimas cayeron sin poderlo evitar, abrazó a Nanoha fuertemente, ¡qué esplendorosa que era esa Navidad!

-"Sí" –comentó sollozando.

Y Nanoha sonrió, complacida de haber conseguido el mejor regalo.

Los aplausos resonaron, todos formando un círculo que abarcaba todo el lugar, Arisa y Suzuka, tomadas de las manos, vitoreando a la pareja que se había acabado de formar.

Pronto, Nanoha empujó suavemente a Fate al centro, y todos observaron a la rubia con anhelo y brioso aliento. Y la rueda empezó a girar, las personas de Midchilda, su familia, sus amigos y su novia bailando.

Una canción en común, que poco a poco de magia, el palacio estaba inundando.

_Eran Zafira, Arf, Vita  
__Y los ayudantes bajo su cargo y su mirada;  
__Erio, Caro, Friedrich  
__Y la guerrera de la espada__._

_Ma__s no hay que olvidar…  
__A la que__ fama, ¡pudo alcanzar!_

_Fate es esa niña, que tenía los ojos  
__Rojos como la grana, ¡y de un brillo singular!  
__Todos sus compañeros, ¡se reían sin parar!  
__Y nuestra buena amiga, no paraba de llorar…_

_Pero Navidad llegó,  
__Vita Claus bajó.  
__Y a Fate la eligió,  
__¡Por su singular mirar!_

_Ayudando junto al trineo,  
__¡Fue Fate la sensación!  
__Y desde aquel momento,  
__¡Toda burla se acabó!_

_Pero Navidad llegó,  
__Vita Claus bajó.  
__Y a Fate la eligió,  
__¡Por su singular mirar!_

_Todos sus compañeros  
__¡ya gritaban a la mar!  
__Fate, de ojos rojos,  
__¡A la historia va a pasar!_

_A la historia, ¡va a pasaaaar!_

La rubia sonrió, encontrando muchos corazones gustosos de recibirla, siendo aceptada, bienvenida y de regreso en su adorada villa Midchilda.

Es así como la historia llega a su final, donde Fate, la niña de los ojos rojos, rescata la Navidad y encuentra finalmente, su propio y querido hogar.

_El fin._

-"Ok, ¡todo mundo tranquilo, ya hemos terminado! –la voz a través del altoparlante casi dejó sordos a los demás- ¡Bien hecho todos!"

-"Menos mal –suspiró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente-. Hayate, repíteme una vez más, ¿por qué tuve yo que hacerla de Rodolfo?"

La aludida bajó el megáfono, señalándose con los dedos sus ojos azules, como si fuese lo más obvio. Fate bufó.

-"¡Shamal y Alicia también tienen los ojos rojos! ¡Lutecia también!"

-"Sí, pero Lutecia sigue siendo una niña –alzó los hombros-, además ella y Vivio estaban a cargo de las luces y los efectos sonoros y especiales."

-"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, no te enojes. Yo creo que hiciste un gran papel" –intentó calmarla, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Una pequeña niña se dirigió hacia ellas, la cara en un puchero y los brazos cruzados, refunfuñando.

-"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! ¡Vivio quería salir también en la obra!"

-"Vivio, querida –se agachó la enforcer-, ¿ves a esa loca comandante de allá? ¡Ella es la culpable!" –siseó con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡Wow! ¡Oye, alto ahí! –Hayate alzó las manos- ¡No voltees a mis actores en mi contra!"

Lutecia hizo una seña y Vivio salió corriendo, ayudándole con algunas de las máquinas que aún debían de apagar. Las tres Aces suspiraron, cansadas y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-"En serio… no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado lo de tu herma… ¡auch! ¡Fate, duele!"

Se quejó, sobándose el brazo que había recibido un golpe de parte de una enfurecida Harlaown, quien observaba de reojo que su hermanita Alicia no la viera –o la regañaría por golpear a su loca novia-.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse por la gigantesca sala de fiestas, buscando algo de ponche, tomando asiento y comentando lo bien que lo habían hecho otros en la obra.

-"¡Pero eso de que me llamaras Señora!" –rugió Signum.

-"Pero, pero… ¡así estaba en el libreto que Hayate me dio!" –se quejaba Agito, no pudiendo sacar ese reclamo al olvido por parte de la guardiana.

-"No me miren a mí, ¡por qué todo mundo me culpa a mí! –alzó los brazos escandalizada- Los libretos me los entregaron así, ¡yo no los escribí, saben!"

Todo mundo rodó los ojos y estalló en carcajadas. Hayate se deshizo de su faz dramática y se les unió.

-"Buen trabajo Friedrich, ¡estuviste brillante!" –alababa Caro a su pequeño dragón, quien emitió un chillido en respuesta.

-"¿Cómo es que Caro y Erio obtuvieron más participación? –se lamentó Subaru- Somos mayores, dime cómo pasó eso Tía."

-"Hayate-san" –respondió simplemente.

-"¡Que no es mi culpa, demonios!"

Las dos miembros del equipo Estrella intentaron ahogar sus risas en vano, tratando de no escupir el ponche que recién habían tomado.

-"No se quejen, salieron más que Suzuka y yo al menos" –suspiró Arisa.

-"Yo no me quejo" –dijo sonriente Nanoha.

-"¡Pues yo sí! Mira que llamarme la de los ojos raros."

-"Hermana, eso no es un problema. Problema el mío y el del hurón –Yuuno lo miró enojado-, imagínate qué dirán las fans de mí al verme haciéndote la vida de cuadritos y siendo el malo –suspiró-. ¡Imagínate a la pobre ratita!"

-"¡Oye!" –le reprochó Scrya.

-"Si ya lo odiaban a muerte, ¡ahora sí que van a querer masacrarlo al pobre!"

-"¡Vale, vale, cállese todo el mundo! –aplaudió Hayate, atrayendo la atención- Quejas y reclamos después, Chrono -volteó a ver al resto-, lo mismo para ustedes también."

-"Yo no tengo nada que reclamar, fui una madre buena esta vez, aunque no creo que eso nadie lo vaya a valorar."

-"Ya, ya, Precia –le decía Shari, mientras Lindy a su lado le tomaba la mano-, de mala o de buena, pero me cae que sí saliste. A mí me dejaron fuera" –sollozó.

Los cuchicheos volvieron a avivarse, Arf y Zafira quejándose de que ni una sola línea tuvieron, no haciendo más que ladrar y ser ignorados vilmente. Hayate cerró los ojos mientras una vena sobresalía de su frente.

-"¡CÁLLENSE! –gritó fuertemente- ¡Que yo no escribí el maldito guión! Así que dejen de echárseme encima como si fuera mi culpa."

Todos en la División 6 volvieron a suspirar, susurrando un débil: "Sí, jefa."

-"Ahora –cambió su rostro a uno alegre-, acomódense todos, es hora de dar la despedida."

Tal y como fue dicho, se alinearon, tomándose de las manos. Fate al centro, a su derecha Hayate y a su izquierda Nanoha, el resto del equipo de un lado u otro.

_Feliz Navidad deseamos  
__Feliz Navidad deseamos  
__¡Feliz Navidad deseamos!_

Todos inclinaron un poco la cabeza, viéndose entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se preparaban a cantar la última línea:

_¡Y UN NUEVO AÑO FELIZ!_

_**El fin.**_

El telón rojo cae al tiempo que las luces se prenden y los pasos de una persona se dejan oír, se detiene enfrente de un atrio, llevando una hoja de papel en las manos, y toca el micrófono apenas, probándolo. Suspira y alzando la vista, sonríe.

-"Es así como les traigo este pequeño –algo largo, je- regalo de Navidad, para todos aquellos que conformamos y gustamos del fandom de Magical Girl Nanoha. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y ojala que lo hayan disfrutado."

El telón se levanta y todos los personajes de la obra, todavía alineados, hacen una venia, sonriendo.

-"Los villancicos utilizados, que espero no hayan entorpecido y sí animado su lectura –sonríe nerviosa-, em… por orden de aparición: Rodolfo el Reno, Pastores a Belén, Blanca Navidad, Noche de Paz, La Marimorena, Ven a mi casa esta Navidad, y por último, Ven a Cantar."

Lanza un último suspiro y mueve un poco el micrófono.

-"Sin más que decir, agradezco mucho su atención prestada. Cualquier cosa o causa acontecida en este sencillo especial navideño, fue hecha a propósito mío."

-"¡Se los dije! ¡Yo no escribí los libretos!"

-"¡Hayate!" –regañaron todos, silenciando a la castaña quien reía nerviosa.

-"Um… menos mal, ya la cabeza me dolía de tanto rimar –ríe nerviosa-. Ahora sí, me despido, deseándoles unas bonitas y alegres festividades en compañía de sus seres queridos. Y por supuesto, también les deseamos…"

_-"¡Una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!"_

-"Así es. Y ahora sí, me despido de ustedes."

El telón vuelve a caer y las luces son apagadas, el ruido que provocan los zapatos alejándose hasta desaparecer. Una hoja verde apoyada contra el micrófono, rezando con letras rojas brillantes:

_Los mejores deseos, Kida Luna._


End file.
